


Down Feathers

by sleepyJEI



Series: Kresnik Tumblr Drabbles [1]
Category: Tales of Xillia, Tales of Xillia 2
Genre: Gen, every fandom needs wing fics right?, everyone has wings in this AU, wing fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6040033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyJEI/pseuds/sleepyJEI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His wings changed four times in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted over on my Julius RP blog, [waymarkerprogenitor](http://waymarkerprogenitor.tumblr.com)

When Julius first unfurled his wings, they were small and white, with down feathers constantly shedding. His mother called them cute and fluffy, which made the young child puff up in indignation. But even if he was annoyed by his wings’ cuteness, Julius loved having them out, instead of hidden within his heart, like where most people kept their wings when they chose not to fly.

 

His mother loved it, so he loved it too.

 

His mother always told him to keep his wings safe and clean though - after all, wings were just a reflection of one’s soul, and therefore he should care for his wings dearly.

 

A day after she taught him how to preen properly, she died.

 

Julius hid his wings deep within his heart after that, and ran before Bisley could clip his feathers.

 

The next time he unfurled his wings, it was years later, when he found Ludger.

 

He heard something, and found a young child and a protective mother. Julius had to unfurl his wings to protect himself, wings that were now ashened and twisted with grief and vengeance. He had no choice but to defend himself, forever staining his soul with parricide. His twisted, stained wings covered the child, vowing to protect Ludger, so that the child’s own wings would stay pure, unlike his.

 

The third time he unfurled his wings, it was only a few years after he vowed to protect Ludger. Julius had cried that day he saw his younger brother, fingers covered in bandages and a hot meal on the table. His wings had unconsciously burst from his back, still twisted and still stained, but they had grown larger and darker, nearly smog black and tainted by the deaths and slaughters he had done. His feathers were matted, some were ripped, and some were missing, but Julius could not bring himself to care about his own wings.

 

He renewed his promise to Ludger, vowing to become his shield.

 

(And then the young Ludger had scolded his older brother for not taking good care of his wings, before taking up the ritual of gently groom Julius’ wings every week. And if they started to take on a metallic sheen after all the preening, neither of them commented on it.)

 

The final time Julius unfurled his wings, it was stained by the blood he had willingly spilled. They were no longer the large wings that used to cradle both he and his brother. His brother no longer needed his protection - no, Ludger had grown into a strong man, no longer needing his brother to shield him from the world. His wings were smaller now, drooping in pain from the divergence catalyst that was wrecking havoc on his soul. Veins of purple entwined themselves through his weak feathers, throbbing ominously.

 

He wanted to wrap his wings around Ludger one last time, his twisted and broken wings.

 

Julius reached out, pressing himself to both Ludger and the lance that pierced his heart. Wings weakly draped themselves over Ludger’s shoulders, and a soft hum drifted in the air.

 

In one, brief second before his death, Julius could swear his wings were white, soft down feathers tickling both brother’s cheeks.


End file.
